Unexpected Neighbor
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Darien had seen this girl everyday for about a year. Every time she came out on the balcony, she had bruises on her body. He attempted to talk to her one day, but she looked over to him and shook her head.


He walked out on his balcony again. _That same girl. I've seen her everyday for the past year…and it looks as if she has _another _bruise…is she really that klutzy? _He asked himself. He looked back over to where the girl was hunched over the railing. _And why does she always look so depressed? _He wondered.

Darien had seen this girl everyday for about a year. Every time she came out on the balcony, she had bruises on her body. He attempted to talk to her one day, but she looked over to him and shook her head.

He began to suspect something was going on when he heard yelling one day shortly after the next door neighbors moved in. She didn't come out very often, but when she did, she looked as if she was pushed down the stairs and dragged back up.

Today was worse. She had a big scrape going down her cheek that was bleeding heavily.

"Are you okay ma'am?" He asked.

She looked over to him startled and nodded.

"Why don't you ever talk to me?"

She pointed to her throat and shrugged.

"You lost your voice?"

She nodded.

"Laryngitice?"

She nodded again.

"Oh, well you should get that scrape checked out. It looks bad."  
She nodded.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE!?" A female voice yelled.

Serena immediately paled and ran inside.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" A different female voice said.

"SORRY ISN'T AN EXCUSE! WHAT WERE YOU TELLING HIM THIS TIME?"

Darien decided to tune it out. He'd heard conversations like this before. He figured her mother was yelling at her. _But that still doesn't explain why she told me she lost her voice when she could clearly talk. _He shrugged and walked into his apartment. _Dinner time. _He thought grabbing his green leather jacket and walked out the door.

----------------

"Hey Drew." Darien said walking into the café/arcade.

"Hey Darien. What's up?" A sandy blonde haired man said.

"Not much. I saw that girl again today. She had a huge gash going across her face. I asked if she was okay, and she pointed to her throat and shrugged. She has larengitice or something. But while she was out, some lady screamed at her and she paled and ran inside. I'm assuming the girl was lying…I just don't know Drew. Something about that new neighbor rubs me the wrong way."  
"Weird. Hey, did you hear that there's a new reward for any information on Serena?"

"They're still chasing after her? Wasn't that like a year ago?"  
"Yah, but her parents are desperate to find her. But then again, who can blame them. If my daughter was missing, I'd offer a reward too. I want to kill that bastard who ever took her. This place isn't the same since she left."  
"I know. You talk about her all the time."  
"What can I say, she was like my little sister."  
"Are her parents loaded or something?"

"Yah. Why do you think there's such a want in finding her? She's heir to one of the biggest corporations in the country."

"Oh, Tsukino Inc.?"

"Yah."  
"They are pretty big." He took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

"You're still worrying about that girl aren't you?"  
"At first I just thought she was a klutz, but now it looks as if someone is inflicting those cuts and bruises on her."

"Why don't you knock on the door? Say you need a cup of sugar or something."

"I could try. But what would I do if I find out someone's beating this girl? Call social services. She looks to be about 16. Couldn't she just leave?"  
"Not if that person's holding her against her will."  
"I guess. I'll try it later."

----------------

…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Yes?" A female asked.

"Hi, can I trouble you for some sugar? I ran out and need it for dinner." Darien said casually.

"Sure, come on in. I'll get it for you." The lady said. She opened the door for him, and he walked in.

He saw a distraught looking living room.

"Sorry for the mess. My friend was here and messed up the place."

"No problem. Mine is much the same." He lied. He looked the place over and saw some blood on the couch leading to a closed door. "Is anyone in here with you?"  
"No, why?"  
"There's some blood on the couch. I'm an intern at the local hospital. I can check out anyone that's injured."  
"Well considering I just told you I'm the only one here and I'm fine, then you have no one to check out." She said anger apparent in her voice.

"So how old is your friend?"  
"16."  
"And she messed this place up?"  
"Yah, she had a party. She gets drunk all the time. She also does drugs. Her parents don't want her so she comes over here sometimes. I'm sure you've seen her. She likes to stand out on the balcony."  
"The blonde?"  
"Yah. That's her."  
"She had a huge gash on her face. Do you know what from?"  
"No. Like I said, she parties. She went home with a guy from the last one. She probably got it having wild sex or something. She always does this kind of shit. You don't want to know how many times I wake up to her loudness. When I clean her room, it always smells of sex and full of cum and used condoms of all sizes. Apparently she doesn't care how big the dick, just as long as she's getting fucked."  
"O-okay." _Cuz that's what I wanted to know. _

"She's a spoiled bitch who doesn't respect anyone."  
"That's no way to talk about your friend!"  
"You don't know her. You have no place to say! Now get out! Here's your damned sugar." She said pushing the cup in his face and shoving him out the door.

"Bitch." He mumbled walking to his door.

…RING…RING…

"Hello?"  
"Hey Darien. It's Andrew, did you go over yet?"  
"Yah, I just got back. The place was a mess and the lady, who looks about 18, said her friend has wild parties there and decided to tell me this girl's life story. Apparently she likes to get drunk, does drugs, and is a sex addict."  
"The lady told you all this?"  
"Yah. I was surprised. I really didn't want to know."

"Well as much as you hate it, I'm coming over."  
"Why?"  
"Don't play the 'I'm stupid and not admitting it's my birthday' game with me."

"Fine. If you must. Maybe you can look at the girl."  
"Sure, see you soon."  
"See ya."

----------------

Darien was on his balcony when he heard more yelling.

"HE CAME HERE AND ASKED IF I LIVED WITH ANYONE! WHAT ARE YOU TELLING THAT MAN?"

"N-nothing. I never talk to him. He sees me sometimes I guess. I-I'm sorry!"

"I'M GOING OUT! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS APARTMENT; YOU KNOW I'LL TRACK YOU DOWN!"

"I-I know."

He heard a door open then slam then a knock on his door.

He walked to his door and opened it.  
"What's that lady's problem?" Andrew asked walking in.

"She just yelled at that girl again. She's blaming that girl for talking to me."  
"Well she left, do you think the girl is on the balcony?"  
"The lady told her not to leave the house. She might be. Come on."  
The two walked out and saw a blonde sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and her head buried in them. She was sobbing.

"Oh my god." Andrew breathed.

The blonde's head shot up and looked Andrew dead in the eyes.

"Serena?" He breathed again.

"A-Andrew?"

"What the fucking hell! You've been here the whole time! We've searched everywhere for you!" He said running to the side of the balcony.  
"Andrew, please. Get me out of here. I don't know how much longer I'll last." She cried running towards them, but the rail stopped her.

"I'll get you out Rena. I promise. Go unlock the door."

"But I can't. She'll track me down."  
"Plus, if she comes home and finds her missing, she'll probably skip town or search for her." Darien finally spoke.

"Do you know when she's coming back?"  
"No. She probably went to the club to pick up some guy. She comes home with a different one every night." Serena shuttered.

"What the hell is she doing to you?"

Serena looked down. "Other then making me clean up after her when she's done with sex? Other then picking up the mess of the many beer bottles and used needles? Other then beating the shit out of me? Other then-" She stopped.

"What if we wait until she's back, and call the police and say we know where she is."  
"You just want that damned ransom money!" Serena howled.

"I've got plenty. I don't give a flying fuck about the money. You need to get the hell out of there!"

"He's right Rena. He doesn't need it. I'll call the police myself."  
"What about mom and dad?"  
"I'll call them later. Better yet, you can call them later."  
"What do I do until then?"  
"Whatever you usually do when she's gone. When she comes back…" He trailed off.

"You'll hear her. She usually yells at me to get her some condoms from the bathroom."  
"Okay. We'll call then."  
"Okay."

They didn't have to wait long; soon enough the girl's voice was heard.

"Babe! I found a guy quick tonight. Only he wants to try something _different._"

Andrew quickly picked up the phone and dialed '911.'

"NO! I don't want to! Put me down!" Serena's voice pleaded.

"The police won't be fast enough. Sounds as if that guy wants to rape her." Darien said rushing to the door.

"What can we do Darien?"

"Go over there and stop their asses!"  
"We don't to ruin anything. Let's just wait for the cops. I told them to come without sirens if possible."

"Fine."  
"NOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena's voice screamed in agony.

"What the fucking hell?!"  
"Rena. My god. Fuck the waiting." Andrew said rushing to the door.

Andrew and Darien ran out of the door as some cops ran up with guns drawn.

"In that apartment." Darien said pointing to the one next to his.

Pleas and screams could still be heard.

The cops kicked down the door and saw three naked bodies.

"Good God." Darien said.

Two cops immediately grabbed the man and the girl while Darien took of his sweater and walked over to Serena. He handed it to her and she put it on. Andrew wrapped her in a big hug.

"My god Rena. I'm so sorry."

"Please. I just wanna go."

"Come on. We'll go over to Darien's apartment and call your parents." Andrew suggested.

"She can't leave." An officer stopped them.

"My apartment is next door. She wants to call her parents. Can we do that?"  
"We really should get her to the hospital. She needs to be checked out."  
"This is Serena Tsukino. She's been missing for a year. She would like to see her parents." Andrew said firmly.

"Can't you call in the ambulance."  
"Fine!" Andrew said.

"I'll grab my cell." Darien said. He ran to his apartment and grabbed his cell. He then ran down the hall where Andrew and Serena were walking.

----------------

"Hello?"

"M-Mom?"  
"SERENA!?"  
"Yah mom. It's me."  
"OH MY GOD WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm fine mom. I'm being taken to the hospital."  
"Which one. Your father and I are heading right over there."  
"Uhhh. Which hospital are we going to?"  
"Probably county." Darien answered.

"They said probably county."  
"See you soon baby."  
"Bye mom."

----------------

"You guys need to wait out here." A doctor said as they wheeled Serena into an examination room.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"We were told we need to do a rape kit."  
"And we can't be in there?" Andrew asked.  
"I'll ask if she wants you in there." The doctor said. She walked into the room and came back out a minute later. "Okay. Come on in."

The two walked in and went to Serena's sides.

"Thank you for worrying so much about me." Serena said as the doctor began to work on her.

"Anytime."  
"SERENA!" A female voice called from the hallway.

"Ma'am, you can't come back here!" Someone said.

"My daughter has been gone for a year. She's here and I demand to see her."  
"Oh no. Andy, I don't want my parents knowing about this…not yet at least."  
"I'll go out and talk to her."  
He and Darien began walking out.  
"Wait. I don't want to be alone."  
"You want me to stay?" Darien asked.

"Please."  
"Sure." He walked back over and sat in a seat beside her bed.

Andrew walked out and immediately spotted Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino.

"Andrew! Where's Serena?" Ilene, her mother, asked.

"She's being examined."

"How is she? Is she okay?" Ken, her father asked.

"She was in pretty bad shape. We don't know all the details yet. I just found her today."

"You found her?"  
"Well actually, my buddy did. He saw her everyday for the past year. He was saying how she looked worse so I decided to take a look for myself. I went over and saw her. We called immediately."

"He saw her everyday? Why didn't he call?" Ilene asked.  
"I bet the bastard was in on the whole thing!" Ken raged.

"No, he wasn't. He would come in everyday with a worried look on his face. When I asked him about it, he'd say the girl from next door looked like she fell down the steps everyday. And as for why he didn't call. He doesn't watch the news, or for that matter, hardly any TV at all." Andrew explained. "He's more into movies. He had only heard a little about her, and that was through me. I told him today that you guys raised the reward and he was surprised that you were still looking."  
"So he's responsible for our daughter's safety?"  
"Yah. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't have found her."  
"Where is he? I want to thank him." Ilene said.

"And we should give him the reward." Ken added.

"He's actually in here with Serena. She didn't want to be alone during the examination."  
The door popped open behind Andrew.

"Drew, Serena said she heard her parents. She wants to see them." Darien said.

"These are her parents, Ken and Ilene. This is Darien, the guy I was talking about."

"Thank you so much for finding my daughter." Ilene said.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Of course. Come on in. She really wants to see you guys."

"We'll have the blood results in a little while." The doctor said.

"Blood results?"  
"We just need to check for different things. Nothing to worry about Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino."  
"Thank you doctor." They said.

The doctor walked out the door, and Serena's parents rushed to her side and wrapped her in a hug.

"Honey. How are you feeling?"  
"Tired."

"Why don't you get some rest then?" Her father suggested.

"I'd like that. Thanks dad. Why don't you guys go home? You look like you haven't slept in ages."  
"We haven't been sleeping right since you left."  
"Then go home and get some rest."  
"Okay. We'll be back tomorrow morning." Ilene said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Bye pumpkin." Ken said kissing his daughter's forehead. "Oh, before I forget. Who do I make your check out to?" He asked Darien.

"Check?"  
"The reward."  
"Oh, it's not necessary. Really."  
"I insist."  
"No. I don't need the money. I've got plenty. Seriously, just give it to charity or something."  
"Fine." Ken said putting his checkbook back in his pocket.

"You're too kind Darien." She said as the two walked out the door and a police officer walked in.

"Ms. Tsukino?"  
"That's me."

"I'm here for your statement."  
"Okay. What do you need to know."  
"What happened, starting from the day you were taken."  
"Okay. You better get comfy. Let's see. That day I was walking to Andy's shop when Diamond, one of my not-so-good friends stopped me. He kept insisting that I date him, but I said no. Pushed him into a wall and went on my way. Then I felt someone's hand go over my mouth and immediately thought it was Diamond, but when the person pushed my back to them, I felt breasts, so I knew it wasn't. I wasn't aware of who it was until we got to her apartment. She used some type of drug and I was out. I woke up in a very messy apartment. She came in and I saw her face. It was Diamond's ex-girlfriend, Emerald. She was apparently pissed at me for assaulting her 'love.' From then on, she had parties all weekend, every weekend, and on the weekdays, she would go to clubs and pick up some guys, come home and have sex with them." She looked down. "She always made me watch. She told me I should join in, but I refused. Sometimes if she couldn't find a guy to bring home, she'd come home and either take out her frustration on me by beating me, or she'd relieve her sexual tension on me. S-she made me lick her and do things of that sort to her, and then she'd do the same to me. Sometimes she would slip alcohol into my beverages and hardly fed me. She used drugs, but usually didn't give me any, thank the lord, because I 'wasn't worthy of such goodness.' She usually beat me everyday, and never permitted me to go out. I usually snuck out on the balcony when she left. She'd make me clean up the apartment everyday. I'd have to clean up the used condoms and dried cum all over the place. Today was the first time a man had wanted to rape me. She came home saying that he wanted to try something different. He ripped off my clothes and then his own. Then h-he raped me. We didn't get very far before the cops came in."

"You said she left?" Serena nodded. "Why didn't you leave?"  
"She threatened my friends and family, and she said she'd track me down and kill me."

"The two people we have in custody are those that were in that apartment. Are those this Emerald and other man?"  
"Yes."

"Okay. We'll leave you be now Ms. Tsukino. Good day." He said getting up. He stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Thank you officer." She said taking his hand.

"Good day gentlemen." He said before leaving.

"Serena, are you going to be okay here?" Andrew asked.

"It's okay Andy. I know you have to run the crown tomorrow. Go home and sleep."  
"I'll stop by after work, and I'll try and sneak a milkshake."  
"That sounds soooooo good Andy. I haven't had one of those in soooooo long."

"I know. That's why I suggested it. I'll see you later Rena. Darien, you coming?"  
"I want to talk to him really quick. Go ahead Andy."

"Okay." He said confused. "See you guys tomorrow." He said before giving Serena a hug and walking out the door.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you so much. If it weren't for you, I don't know how long I would've lasted."

"It's no problem really. I was seriously getting worried especially when I saw that gash of your face today. That's why I came by and asked for the sugar. I wanted to see if there was a sign of anything. If so, I was going to call the police regardless."  
"I just want to let you know that everything she said about me was a lie."  
"I figured. You don't seem like that at all."

"Thanks, and thank you for looking out for me, especially these past few weeks. She was getting high and drunk more often and beat me senseless everyday."

"Sure, but look on the bright side. You are safe. She's in custody. And most important of all, you're surrounded by people that love and care for you."  
"You really are a nice guy."

"And you're a special girl."  
"Darien, I have an odd request."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, I don't really wanna be alone…" She trailed off.  
"I'd be more then happy to stay with you."

"Thanks."

----------------

The next morning, Andrew decided to stop by. He walked into the room quietly, so he wouldn't wake Serena if she was sleeping…but it wasn't Serena he had to worry about.

"Hey Andy." Serena whispered.

"Hey Rena. What's he doing here?"  
"I didn't really want to be alone. He said he'd stay with me."  
"Does my little Rena have a crush on my best friend?" He whispered in a childish voice.

"W-what are you talking about?" She said before Darien stirred. "I do not!" She whispered.

"Sure Rena. You know you do. Just in denial. But it wouldn't surprise me if he likes you. As much as he came and talked about you…"

"He was probably just worried."  
"Actually, I was both." He said lifting his head from the bed.

"D-Darien, good morning."  
"Good morning." He said stretching his back.

"You see. At least he admits it. I love you like my little sister and I wouldn't fall asleep like that."  
"Will you shut up already?!" Serena cried.

"Fine, fine. Well I'll let you two talk out your feelings. I'll come by after work." He said leaving the room.

"Was that true?"  
"Was what true?"

"What you said. You were both."  
"Yes. Serena, you are a very special girl, and I do like you."

"I like you too."

"Then would you go out with me?"  
"I'd love too!" She said leaping into his arms for a hug.

"You see Ken; I told you he liked her." A female voice said from the doorway.

"Oh, m-mom, d-dad. H-hi."

"Hi sweetie." Ilene said.

"Morning pumpkin."

"How long have you been standing there?"  
"Since Andrew walked out. He told us to give you a few minutes before going in." Ilene responded.

"Remind me to kick him later."  
"I will." Darien said.

"Well then. After Serena comes home, why don't you join us for dinner?" Ken suggested.

"Ken? Being nice towards a boy who wants to date our daughter? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Ilene asked.

"Yah daddy. I'm surprised Darien isn't in a gurney next to me."

"Maybe I should go then."  
"Nonsense. The only reason I was like that was because I thought they were out for the money and the title. Not because they liked my daughter. But last night proved that was different in this case. I don't think I'll have to grill this one."  
"Thank you?"  
"Don't sound so unsure Darien. Be thankful." Ilene said.

"Anyways, I need to get to work. I'll stop by later." Ken said.

"Bye mom. Bye dad."

"Good bye."  
"Bye." Both called.

"You should feel very lucky."  
"How many guys have you dated?"  
"Well that's complicated. I've been begged and pleaded from guys to date them. I finally just started saying yes because I knew my father would grill them and they'd back down and leave me alone. I've never had a real boyfriend though. What about you? How many girlfriends have you had?"  
"One."

"Where did she live?"

"Here."  
"Who is she? Maybe I know her."  
"Of course you know her. You are her."  
"I-I'm your first girlfriend?"  
"That surprises you?"  
"Yah."  
"Why?"  
"You're just so adorable. I can't believe you weren't beating the girls off with a stick."  
"I never said I wasn't. They won't leave me alone. But now I can say I'm not interested because I have a girlfriend."

"So how old are you anyways?"  
"20."  
"Wow, I've never 'dated' anyone older then me by that much."  
"So do you do any activities in school?"  
"I was a cheerleader."  
"Really?"  
"Yah, but I don't know what will happen when I go back because of the whole me missing a year."  
"Well when were you supposed to graduate?"  
"In 2010."  
"Then you'll probably just graduate with 2011 class. When did you stop going to school?"  
"Right before my sophomore year started."  
"So you'll just go to school with the sophomores of this year."  
"That'll be weird."  
"But you get an extra year of cheerleading. If you went back as a junior, you'd only get two more years of it."

"True, I do love cheering. You're going to come to the games, right?"

"If you want me to."  
"Of course I want you to! I wonder when it starts."

"Ask your parents. They have to call the school so they can give you a schedule and whatnot."  
"I'll ask mother later."  
"Good morning Ms. Tsukino. I have some breakfast for you." A nurse said walking in the room.

"Good morning."  
"The doctor will be in in a little while to talk with you. Sir, if you would like something to eat, we have a cafeteria on the ground floor."

"Okay. Thanks."  
She nodded before setting the tray on a rolly table. She then rolled it over Serena's bed. She then walked out of the room.

"You can go eat. It's okay."  
"I'm not really hungry. I don't usually eat breakfast."  
"How can you go without food?"  
"Not sure. I just usually never ate breakfast."

"Hello Serena. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked walking in the door.  
"Oh, Dr. Mizuno! Hi!"

"Amy misses teaching you everything." She laughed.

"Tell her she can teach me this year."

"How about you tell her yourself." She said as the door opened behind her and in walked four girls.

"You guys are here!" She cried as the four engulfed her in a hug.

"So Rena, who's the hunky guy?" Mina asked.

Darien blushed.

"MINA! He's sitting right there!"  
"What? I can't flirt?"  
"Not when he's my boyfriend!"

"You're what?" Four voices asked at once.

"My boyfriend."  
"Is he actually serious?" Raye asked.

"RAYE! He saved my life. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be looking at me right now! He even denied the reward. You can't talk to him like that! Sorry Dare, she's a little too over protective."  
"Is it my fault all those jackasses wanted to date you because you're fucking loaded?"

"Whatever. Anyways. Everyone, this is Darien. Dare, this is everyone."  
"Mina."  
"Lita."  
"Raye."  
"Amy."

"Hi."

"Hi." The four said.

"So when does school start?"  
"A week." Amy said.

"What about the cheerleading team? How were they last year."  
"They sucked. They were way better freshman year."  
"I can't wait to go back."

"You know you have to keep your grades up in order to stay a cheerleader." Lita pointed out.

"I know. You know I'll try."

"I'm sure you'll keep them up." Darien said.

"No, I always had problems in school. I just never got everything."  
"How about you come over after school then and I can help you with your homework." Darien offered.  
"No offence or anything, but she had enough trouble coming over for m-uh-study buddies. I highly doubt she'll do that." Lita said.

Suddenly something started beeping in Amy's pocket.

"Sorry, we gotta go." She said. Serena got a worried look on her face. "We can handle it Rena. It's okay." She reassured before the four leaving.

"What did she mean?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"'We can handle it?'"

"Oh, that…well uh…"  
"It's okay Sere, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"I want to, believe me. But I don't think it's the best idea…at least not yet."

"That's fine. Whenever you want to tell me is fine."

"Thanks for understanding Dare."

"That's what relationships are about. Understanding."  
"I guess so. So how have the Sailor Scouts been?"  
"Well it was a shock when Sailor Moon stopped showing up. The scouts had some difficulties, but then some new ones started showing up. The new ones helped them out a lot. You a scout fan?"  
"You could say that. New scouts?"  
"Yah, you had your Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus, but there are four new ones. Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn."

"Geese! Just how many of u-them are there?"

"I just hope that Sailor Moon is okay. She disappeared without a trace…and it's not like the scouts are going to tell just anyone where she went."  
"I'm sure she's fine. I'll bet you that she'll be at the very next battle."

"I hope so."  
"Do you like her or something? Do I have competition?"  
"You don't have competition. I used to like her, but I like you now."  
_No, you like both of us. _"It's okay; I've always liked Tuxedo Mask."

"So now I have competition."  
"No."  
"It doesn't matter anyways. Everyone knows Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are meant to be together."  
"I wonder how he's been. Maybe he knows something about Sailor Moon's disappearance."  
"Not a thing."  
"How would you know? Do you know his civilian form or something."  
"Yah, I know him."  
"Who is he?"  
"I can't tell you that!"

"Well how has he been? I mean since Sailor Moon is gone."  
"He was confused at first. The scouts wouldn't tell him anything. Something about not trusting him. He's getting used to her not being there, but it still hurts him. He's got someone in his life right now, so he's not thinking of her as much, but that doesn't mean he still isn't worried."

"So he has a girlfriend?"  
"Yah."  
"Do you know her? Is she nice?"  
"Yah and yah. She's really nice."

"At least he has someone good in his life."

----------------

"Serena! Good news, you can go home today." Dr. Mizuno said walking in the room.

"Finally. I wonder how Luna's been."

"When are your parents going to be here?"  
"Not sure. Dad said he was stopping by after work."  
"How about now?"  
"Hi daddy! Can I go home now?"  
"Sure. Come on."

Serena got out of bed with the help of Darien and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Darien, have you even been home since yesterday?"  
"No. I feel asleep talking to Serena last night."  
"How about I drop you off at your place before you come over for dinner."  
"That'd be great. Thanks."  
"Sure. Come on." He said as Serena walked out of the bathroom.

----------------

Ken dropped Darien off at his house then proceeded home.

"Hey dad, do you know where Luna is?"  
"She hardly ever came down from you room. We started feeding her up there. My guess would be there."  
"Thanks." She said taking off upstairs. She went to her room and opened the door. "LUNA!" She cried running to the startled cat.

"S-Serena?! You're back!" She said snuggling her head into Serena's hair.

"Finally. And guess what. I think I know who Tuxedo Mask is."  
"Really!? Who?"  
"My new boyfriend. No one has ever treated me as kindly as Tuxedo Mask does until I met him."  
"We have to go and talk to him and get the crystals."  
"Luna, we can't treat him like that."

"Well let's start out with this. How do you think you know it's him?"  
"Well he saw me everyday, but never recognized me as Serena Tsukino. Andy said he never watches the news. I asked him how the scouts were doing and he gave so much information. He mentioned Tuxedo Mask. I didn't even know anyone else knew about Tuxedo Mask. He went into so much detail on his emotions and whatnot. None of the girls could do that with me. But how would he know so much about the battles, and apparently new scouts when he never watches the news?"  
"You never know though. Tuxedo Mask could be his best friend and tell him everything."  
"I know how to figure this out. Come on." She said grabbing Luna and walking out the door.

"Where are you going?"  
"Arcade to see Andy."  
"Let me drive you."  
"Dad-"  
"I'm driving. Come on."  
"Fine."

----------------

"I'll pick you up later. Don't forget Darien's coming around six for dinner."  
"I won't dad. See you."  
She walked into the crown and went immediately for the counter seats. Andrew was wiping them down.

"Hey Andy."  
"Rena? You're out of the hospital already?"  
"Yah. I have a question."  
"What's that?"  
"How many friends does Darien have?"  
"What do you mean? Why don't you ask him?"  
"Please Andy, just answer me."  
"Well he doesn't really talk about anyone else. I always guessed I'm his only friend. He keeps to himself a lot."  
"I have another question for you. Are you Tuxedo Mask?" She whispered.

"Who?"  
"He's a super hero like the Sailor Scouts. He's like never mentioned."  
"Rena, why are you trying to find out this man's alter ego?"  
"Darien said he knows TM's civilian form."

"You never answered my question."  
"Andy, I can't tell you why." She said as her pocket started beeping. She pulled out the communicator. "One minute Andy." She opened it and walked to a corner booth. After a minute, she came back. "I got to go. See you later." She said rushing out the door.

----------------

"Where the hell are they?" Sailor Moon cried as she skimmed the park again. "Mercury said they were by the fountain." She sighed as she ran towards the pond. She spotted the scouts and an ugly looking youma. "Ah-ha! I found you."  
"Who's that?" The youma hissed.

"I'm back, and ready to fight. I'm Sailor Moon and I'll punish you in the name of the Moon!" She called. She jumped down from the tree she was perched on and removed her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" Her tiara hurled towards the youma, but it jumped out of the way hurling a ball of fire towards Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, get out of the way!" Mars cried.

Being that she just landed, she couldn't gain enough balance to avoid the attack.

She was expecting pain, but instead a warm body swept her out of the path of danger.

"T-Tuxedo Mask."

"It's good to see you safe again Sailor Moon."

"Thank you."  
"I'll have to thank my friend."  
"Why's that?"  
"She said that you would be back the next battle, and here you are."

"Who told you that? Your girlfriend or something?"

"SAILOR MOON! Can you please dust this thing?" Mars' voice called.

She grasped her tiara again. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

The tiara went hurling towards the youma's unprotected back.

It howled in pain before crumbling into a pile of dust.

"Dusted!"

"It's great to have you back Sailor Moon." Jupiter said as the four girls headed to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's side.

"It's great to be back."  
"But where have you been?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I can't tell you. Not yet."

"Okay. Well I have a dinner date with my girlfriend and her parents. See you girls later." He said before jumping into the trees.

"That just proves my theory!" Moon said more to herself. She thought for a minute more. "Shit! My dad is going to be picking me up at the Crown soon. See you girls later!" She said before running towards the Crown with Luna on her heels.

"What was she talking about?" Venus asked.

"Not sure." Mercury said.

----------------

"Luna that just proves it though." She said as she and her cat took a seat in a corner booth.

"I'm convinced. We should go over to his place to talk about the crystals."  
"Luna, we can't do that. It would be so impolite. He's my boyfriend for crying out loud."  
"But-"

"No Luna, leave him alone."

"Fine." _I'll just get the other scouts to tell me who her boyfriend is and we'll go talk to him ourselves…_

"Serena, ready to go?"  
"Yah dad."

----------------

"Hey Dare, I want you to meet my kitty. Luna."  
"Meow."  
"Hello there Luna. You are too cute. How did she get that crescent moon on her head?"  
"Not sure. I found her like that."

"Weird."  
"Serena, dinner is ready!" Ilene called from downstairs.

"Okay mom. Come on Dare." She said pulling him down the stairs.

----------------

"What do you mean you know who Tuxedo Mask is?" Raye asked.  
"Would you keep your voice down? Serena didn't want me telling you guys. She thinks she knows who he is and convinced me he is."  
"Who?" Mina asked.  
"Her boyfriend."  
"Darien?" Amy clarified.

"Yah, that's his name. They just went down for dinner."  
"How about we follow him home. We need those crystals no matter if he's Serena's boyfriend or not." Lita suggested.

"Sure. I'll call you when he's getting ready to leave." Luna said.

"Okay. See you then."  
"Oh, and come as the scouts. We don't want him knowing the truth."

"Okay." The four said.

----------------

"Mom, Darien is going to drive me to the Crown."

"Okay honey. See you later."  
The two walked out of the house and got in Darien's car.

"Okay, let's go." Jupiter said.

The four scouts and two cats followed a good distance behind the car.

They hung back when the noticed the car pull into a parking garage.

"He lives here?" Mars asked herself.

"Maybe we should walk in there untransformed. Then we can ask which apartment is his and then transform in the elevator or something." Mercury suggested.

"Good idea."

The four detransformed and walked in.

"Good evening girls. How can I help you?"  
"We were looking for our friend's apartment. He forgot to give us the number."  
"What's his name?"  
"Darien."  
"Oh, he's on the top floor. Apartment 10D."  
"Thank you." Amy said before her and the others walked to the elevator.

They transformed once they discovered it was empty and waited until they arrived at the top floor.

Once they got there, they searched for his apartment.

"Got it." Mars said before knocking.

Darien opened the door.

"W-what are you doing here?"  
"We're here for business and business only." Mars said.

"What are you talking about?" Darien asked.

"We know who you are and want the crystals." Venus said impatiently.

"Crystals? What are you guys talking about?" _How the hell do they know about me? _

"Stop playing stupid Tuxedo. We want the crystals." Jupiter demanded.

"Well to bad for you I'm not giving them over." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Just give them to us damn it!" Luna cried.  
"I knew you looked familiar. You're Sailor Moon's cat. Wouldn't that mean…"

"Serena doesn't know about me being Sailor Moon's cat. She doesn't know about me being with the scouts."  
"Dare, who was at the door?" A voice asked from behind Darien.  
"It's no one Sere."  
"She's here?!" Venus hissed.

"Yes she's here! Now I will appreciate it if you leave my property."  
"Who are you arguing with?" She asked stepping to the doorway. "S-sailor scouts? What are you guys doing here?"  
"Serena, calm down." Venus said.

"I will not calm down! I bet it was you Luna. After I specifically told you not to do anything!" She yelled. "Go! Leave us alone!" She yelled slamming the door shut.

"Sere, are you okay?" Darien asked.  
"I'm sorry Dare. Really sorry." She sobbed.

"What are you talking about?"  
"I told Luna I thought I knew who Tuxedo Mask was. I never thought she'd be so cruel to treat you like that."

"Serena, what are you talking about?"

"I know she's Sailor Moon's cat. I know she can talk. I know this because I'm Sailor Moon. I didn't want to tell you because I thought it would put you in danger if you knew. But it wasn't until you gave so much detail about Tuxedo Mask's feelings that I realized you had to be him. I'm so close with the girls, but they couldn't do that with me, nor could I with them."  
"I guess I gave myself away there."  
"And the fact that you never watch the news but knew every detail about the battles."

"I guess I really gave myself away then."  
"Yah. But I'm sorry. I asked her not to do anything. I was going to talk to you. The others have never trusted you, but they weren't the one you saved every battle. They didn't feel your kind heart. They would never listen to me. They always said I was just the meatball head who didn't know any better."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Now let's talk about this. Why do you guys need the crystals?"  
"We're trying to find the Moon Princess and the Imperial Silver Crystal. It's the only way we can protect this world."  
"Amazing. If only the scouts had come to me sooner and asked me about this, we could have solved this problem a long time ago."  
"What do you mean?"  
"In my dreams, this princess is telling me to set her free. All I need to do is get the Silver Crystal and she can be free again."

"You mean you have the same mission as we do?"

"Sounds like it."  
"I could so kill them!"

"They have the other crystals. We are in possession of all the crystals. The negaverse doesn't have any."

Serena was about to say something when her communicator went off. She picked it up and opened it.

"Serena, we're sorry."

"Head to Raye's shrine. We'll meet you there." She said.

"We?"  
"Yah. Bye." She closed it. "Time to settle this once and for all."  
"Sounds like a plan."

----------------

"We're sorry Darien." Raye said.

"We should have done that differently." Luna added.

"Let's just get on with this."

"I still can't believe we had the same mission all along." Amy said.

"How do we do this Luna?" Serena asked.

"Put the Moon Wand on the table." Serena did as told. "Now put the crystals around it. In order. Red at the top, going clockwise." Serena put the crystals she had since before she left in their place; Red and yellow. Amy then put the other crystals around it; orange and green. Darien then placed the last three; blue, indigo, and violet.

"Nothing is happening." Mina said.

"Just believe in the crystals. Put your power into them." Luna said.

Each scout closed their eyes and poured their power into the crystals.

Soon, a bright light emerged from the center of the wand.

A minute later, the light faded. The crystals were gone and in the middle of the Moon Wand was the Silver Crystal.

"Now how do we find the Princess?" Amy asked.

"Wait, it'll show us." Luna said.

Everyone sat for a minute before Serena was surrounded by a white light.

"What the hell?"  
The light lifted her from her seat. She welcomed the warmth that was spreading throughout her body. She closed her eyes.

Everyone stared in awe as her clothes were replaced with a white gown and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead.

"Serena's the Moon Princess." Darien whispered. He closed his eyes as memories flooded his mind. "And I'm Endymion?" He asked himself.

"Yes Darien. You are the Prince of Earth…MY Prince of Earth." Serena said kneeling next to Darien.

"And you're my Serenity." He said hugging her. "What an unexpected neighbor you turned out to be."

"But a good one?"  
"No."  
"HEY!"  
"The best one." He said before kissing her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, just a little idea that popped in my head...when I began it, I never thought it would be this long, or the scouts would be in it...I've never done a oneshot before...lemme know what you think! Reviews loved.**

**-SailorMoonForever-(SMF)**


End file.
